Celine
Celine was a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series and an Old One, a pureblooded vampire. She made a brief appearance in The Salvation: Unseen. Appearance She looked young, her face smooth and serene. Her eyes are dark, empty—and old, very old. Celine’s delicate eyebrows arched, expectant and amused. She has thick dark hair hanging heavy and long around her shoulders. Personality Celine has a sinister, cold, and very dangerous personality. Her aura swirled around her, tracing gold and rust red across her features, as though she were dripping with blood. Name *'Celine' is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "heaven". Powers and Abilities Celine possessed the common powers of an Old One. *'Compulsion' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control' - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control' - The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing' - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality' - The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses' - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed' - The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength' - The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion' - It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Aura' - A subtle, "luminous radiation" that surrounds an Old One that could alter the emotions and energy levels of himself and others. The Old One can generate aura within oneself. The aura is created from the power, longevity, strength and personality/emotions of the ancient vampire. The color varies according to each Old One, but in general are pure colors, but with the bloody red color, giving the feeling of evil and fear of anyone approaching the ancient vampire. *'Resurrection' - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Old One, they need the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Weaknesses *'Uninvited' - A vampire cannot enter a home inside which they have not been invited. *'Running water' - A vampire can not cross running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter (Ghost)' - A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where they can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree' - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one. It's presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt an old one. *'Principal Guardian's Blood' - The pureblood vampires can only be completely destroyed if they ingest the blood of a Principal Guardian or its descendant. Early History Celine like the other Old Ones, not much is known about her past, but she was very powerful, cold and cruel. She was an Old One, one of the Original vampires—an ancient, vicious monster who’d stalked the night of every continent for countless centuries. She had seen civilizations rise from tiny villages to great cities and then fall into ashes, over and over again. The Salvation Series At first, Elena had tracked her with Stefan and Meredith in a hidden cave. Elena manages to feel the aura of Celine, and along with Stefan and Meredith finally manage to distract the Old One and destroy her. Later, she was mentioned along with Davos and Klaus when Elena and her friend /allies revealed the truth to Jack. Finally, in the list of vampire hunter, except for Solomon, all old ones are crossed with other vampires were destroyed. Celine doesn't appear in TVD Universe, however, her counterpart could be Rebekah Mikaelson or Dahlia from The Originals TV series or Lily Salvatore from The Vampire Diaries TV series. However, Celine could be based off a prototype character, Adrienne. Trivia *Celine, Chihiro and Milimo are the only female pureblood vampires confirmed so far. *In the book, the weapon that was used to destroy Celine is described as: "silver spikes at the ends of each stave". **Ironically, silver is one of the weaknesses of the vampires in some other books and series unrelated to The Vampire Diaries novels. But in this case the silver spikes have Elena's blood. *She, along with Klaus, Davos and Solomon were the last Old Ones to be destroyed. **She was the first Old One was completely destroyed in the novels. Followed by Davos. **Klaus and Solomon' bodies were destroyed, but their essences were following exist, and eventually they returned to the physical world, where they were completely destroyed. *There is currently an antagonist on The Vampire Diaries named, Seline, while their physical appearance-descriptions are somewhat similar, the TV character version is a Siren, not a vampire. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:The Old Ones Category:Vampires Category:Deceased